Je suis morte en même temps que toi
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Maura s'interpose entre un tueur et un enfant . Elle meurt et Jane aussi mais pas de la même façon . Nulle en résumé mais venez lire :)


Voila un court OS sur Maura et Jane

« MAURA NON ! »

C'était trop tard , elle l'avait fait . Elle s'effondra par terre . Je courus le plus vite possible que je pouvais . Des torrents de larmes coulaient sur mes joues . Je m'agenouillai a coté de son corps sans vie . J'étais arrivé trop tard . Elle l'avait fait . Elle s'était interposée entre l'enfant et le tueur . Et il avait tiré . La douleur me déchirait les entrailles . Je venait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi . Je ne pus retenir mon cri :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! MAAAAAUUUUURRRRRAAAA ! Je t'en supplie réveille toi ! Réveille toi réveille toi je t'en pris , je t'aime , je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ... »réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots .

Les secours étaient arrivé mais c'était trop tard . Et c'est la morgue qui l'a emmenée . Tout le monde était partis ...Sauf moi , j'étais allongée par terre , sans forces , sans ma Maura à mes cotés , je trouvais le monde horrible … J'entendis une voiture arriver rapidement , se garer rapidement et un portière claquer .

« Jane , oh mon dieu ! »

C'était ma mère elle courus près de moi et me pris dans ses bras . Normalement je l'aurais repoussée . La seule personne qui pouvait me prendre ses bras était Maura , rien que Maura . Mais là , j'avais besoin de sentir quelqu'un près de moi ….Maura , je n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui avouer que je l'aimais plus que tout . Que j'étais amoureuse d'elle .

La nuit commençait à tomber mais je n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez moi et de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé . Mais ma mère en décida autrement . Elle me souleva et m'emmena dans sa voiture . Elle me parla durant tout le trajet mais je n'écoutais pas . Je pensais à Maura . C'était la femme de ma vie , mon âme sœur … Je ne ressentais rien de tout ça avec Casey ni avec Dean . Au début , j'ai eu du mal à accepter que j'étais amoureuse d'une fille mais …

C'était comme ça et pas autrement et au fil du temps je m'y était habituée mais pas assez vite pour lui avouer avant qu'elle meure . Mes sanglots redoublèrent . Ma mère s'arrêtât devant chez elle , elle ouvrit ma portière , me prit la main et me conduit jusque dans son lit elle m'y installa , me mis un pyjama et je n'essayai même pas de protester je m'endormis dans la minute qui suivit . Je dormis longtemps , un sommeil sans rêve . J'étais bien mais je savais que quand j'allais me réveillée il allait falloir faire face à la réalité . Quand j'ouvris les yeux , il était dans les alentours de 10 heures . Ma mère arriva et m'annonça :

« L'enterrement est prévu cet après midi , tu auras quelque chose à te mettre ma chérie ?

-Je trouverais bien .

-Bon , je te laisse , je vais travailler , si il y a le moindre problème , appel moi .

-oui . »

Mon téléphone sonna :

« Rizzoli .

-Bonjour , je suis le notaire de Mlle Maura Isles et je voudrais que vous veniez pour la lecture du testament .

-Elle … Elle a fait un testament ?

-Oui , elle l'a fait hier matin . La lecture du testament se lira à 11 heures 30 précise . »

Je mis un jogging et me dirigeât vers la voiture de ma mère (elle me l'avait laissée) pour aller dans le cabinet du notaire . En rentrant dans la salle je vis qu'il y avait Paddy , Hope , Constance , son père adoptif , et Tommy . Il se dirigeât vers moi et son un mot , me pris dans ses bras . Je savais qu'il était amoureux de Maura , ça nous faisait un point commun ! Tous le monde avait des visages triste . Le notaire commença la lecture :

« Je lègue ma maison à Caillin et Hope Martin mais la maison d'amis reste à Mme Angela Rizzoli . Tout mes instruments et mes livres de médecine reviennent à Mme Hope Martin . Pour ma mère adoptive et mon père adoptif je leur lègue les tableaux qui sont dans ma maison . Le jeu d'échecs revient à Tommy Rizzoli avec qui j'ai tant joué à ce jeu . Maintenant , je lègue à Jane , Bass , ma tortue «siphonnée » comme tu disais si souvent . Je tiens aussi à te remettre cette lettre que j'ai écrit et je te donne tout l'argent que j'avais économisé et tu verras pourquoi dans la lettre . Fin »

Les larmes s'étaient remisent à couler . Le notaire me donna une enveloppe avec le chèque et la lettre . J'allais sûrement la lire mais pas tout de suite . C'est trop dur .

5 ans sont passés depuis la mort de Maura . Je suis désormais mariée et j'ai deux enfants . Mais je n'aime pas mon mari comme j'ai aimé Maura . Mais je ne suis pas seule , j'ai une famille . Je n'ai toujours pas lu la lettre , je n'ai même pas ouvert l'enveloppe . Mais aujourd'hui , ça fait 5 ans pile qu'elle est partie et je veux savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire . Casey était parti au parc aquatique avec les enfants car il savait que aujourd'hui , j'aurais besoin d'être seule . Je pris une chaise , montait dessus pour atteindre la boite de mon « passé » car aujourd'hui , je ne suis plus flic , j'ai démissionné après sa mort . L'ancienne Jane Rizzoli est morte en même temps que Maura . Mais aujourd'hui elle revenait du monde des morts pour savoir . J'ouvris la boite , il y avait :

-Le collier que Maura m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire .

-Des chaussures appartenant qu'elle avait coupé pour qu'elles m'aillent .

-Des petits objets

-Ma médaille que j'avais reçu après m'être tiré dessus .

-Les lettres que j'avais écrit pour dévoiler ce que je ressentais pour Maura mais que je n'avais jamais envoyé

-Et cette enveloppe .

Je pris l'enveloppe , mes mains tremblaient . J'ouvris lentement l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre . Il y avait écrit : « Jane » j'aurais reconnu cette écriture entre mille , l'écriture de Maura . Je dépliai lettre et commença à lire :

« Chère Jane , te connaissant , je sais que je me suis éteinte il y a un bout de temps déjà . Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ton courage mais détesté pour toutes les fois où j'ai cru te perdre . Car vivre sans toi à mes cotés aurait été impossible . Je sais que tu m'en veux de m'être interposée entre le tueur et l'enfant . Oui , j'avais tout prévu , je voulais sauver cet enfant , faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie … Le chèque est pour toi , il est d'une valeur de 1 000 000 euros . J'avais économisé ça pour nous deux , pour passer notre vie ensemble car … Je t'aime . »

Je murmurai :

« Maura … Tu as fait quelque chose de bien … Tu m'as rendu heureuse ... »

Fin . J'espère que ça vous à plus . Cette nuit j'ai eu cette petite idée et donc en 10 minutes j'avais écrit cet OS . Laissez un review …

Jo'


End file.
